Cash handling devices (e.g., currency recyclers, cash recyclers, automated teller machines, and the like) allow authorized users to withdraw money. In some situations, an authorized user may be under duress (e.g., in a robbery) and may be forced to approach a cash handling device and withdraw money. Currently, there is no way for the authorized user to notify the bank or the police of a problematic situation like this while at the cash handling device at the time of the transaction and thus to limit the amount of the robbery. Consequently, there is no current way for the cash handling device to take appropriate action(s) at the time of the transaction when presented with this type of problem.